


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰14

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空历史向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰14

小公主阿莉安娜正在自己的寝殿里午睡，突然寝殿的门被推开，阿不福思匆匆忙忙地闯了进来，软床旁站立着的侍女们大惊失色，连忙劝阻道：“二殿下可千万轻声些，公主殿下被吵醒可是会大发脾气的！”阿不福思急躁地一把甩开侍女的手，嚷道：“滚开！”他从洁白的床上将还在熟睡的阿莉安娜抱起来，就大步向外走去，离去前还恶狠狠地朝着侍女们吼道：“你们谁都没有见过我！知道了吗？”侍女们一个个都吓得开始瑟瑟发抖，她们谁也不敢发出一点声音来，只能一个劲地拼命点头。

年幼的公主因为服食了安神的药汤，所以一直睡的分外深沉，她是在一阵马车的颠簸声中醒过来的，她缓缓地直起身来，迷迷糊糊地咕哝道：“阿不思哥哥？”一直坐在她身边的阿不福思叹了一口气：“是我，我亲爱的小妹妹。阿不思也许回不来了，就算他能够回来，也已经一切都晚了，他会成为威塞克斯的阶下囚。“阿莉安娜不高兴地撅起了嘴，她嚷嚷道：“不许你这样说阿不思哥哥！我已经很久很久没有见过他了！我想他了！呜呜呜呜……”阿不福思明显已经很适应阿莉安娜这种情绪化的模样，他用手轻柔地抚摸着妹妹的头顶，软声哄道：“安娜乖，不要哭了，我什么也不说了，别哭了，好吗？”小女孩的情绪激动，哭得小脸通红，完全不理会兄长的安慰，阿不福思显示出充分的耐心来，他也知道此刻并非解释的好时机。

就在这对兄妹逃离皇宫后的那日傍晚，威塞克斯公爵埃德加一身戎装地出现在皇都的城门口，他带来的军队以迅雷不及掩耳之势接管了皇城的各个区域，那些早被收买的卫兵就地哗变宣誓效忠新主，仍旧有一些试图抵抗的忠诚之士被就地斩杀。血水顺着灰青色石板的缝隙汩汩地往下流淌，焚烧尸体的浓烟滚滚冲向天空，象征邓布利多家族的凤凰旗摊在地上皱成一团，可是无人在意。

后一天的正午时分，那艘货船在港口停靠下来，阿不思看到故国土地的时候，他感受到的并不是喜悦，而是从直觉深处涌上来的，越来越强烈的不安。他注意到港口的凤凰旗仍旧在迎风飘扬，看起来似乎没有什么异样，可是当他看清那成列等候在码头的卫兵铠甲的一刻，他猛地将身后即将探出脑袋来的奥利弗一把推了回去：“你千万不要下船！待会儿混在水手里逃出去！然后去找伦纳德·威尔大人！”奥利弗急的双目发红，他焦急地小声说道：“殿下请您随我一起走！”“怎么一起走？这样大家谁也逃不出去，只有我能把他们引开。”阿不思的脸色苍白，他喃喃低语着：“再说我不能让父王一个人孤零零地等在宫殿里，我还没去向他问候呢。”奥利弗仿佛看到有一滴眼泪从阿不思的眼中滑落，但是很快他家王子殿下又挤出一个苦涩的笑容，他继续说道：“再会，奥利弗。”

身着高地玫瑰纹章铠甲（注1）的新任皇家卫队长微笑着向阿不思行礼：“大殿下，我们等候您很久了，请您随我们来。”阿不思点点头，不紧不慢的声音竟听不出一丝波动：“劳驾。”他抬脚踏上了石阶的第一级，太阳正升至最高点，光线透过不远处宫殿的顶部折射到他蔚蓝如海的双眸中，灼烧着他的视网膜，但是他强忍着没有阖上眼睛。因为阿不思清楚地知道，自己可能会在一段时间里，无法自由自在地欣赏这美丽的阳光了。

国王的寝宫里静默无声，厚重的窗帘将光线遮得严严实实的，仿佛畏惧会打扰了那长眠的逝者。金属摩擦的铿锵声在空旷的寝殿里响起，一身轻甲的威塞克斯公爵慢慢踱步到窗边，撂开了窗帘的一角，一束光线透窗而入，映照的床上那张安静的脸庞愈加苍白。“我的好姐夫，你的长子回来了，你一定很想他吧？我也很想他呢，不过他旅途劳顿，我要先请他好好休息下。他毕竟是我的亲外甥，只要他乖乖听话，我不会杀他的，你觉得如何？”埃德加笑盈盈地问道，不过没有人能再回答这个问题了。

“你再说一遍？”利希施塔特国王睁大了眼睛，质问道。“千真万确，邓布利多国王陛下已薨，现在皇都被威塞克斯公爵控制，国王的大王子一回去就被软禁了，其余两位小殿下生死不明。”奥尔良公爵言之凿凿地复述道，那张原本胖胖的脸上一丝笑容都没有。利希施塔特国王长长地叹了一口气，陷入了沉思中。

因为被限制出行，阿不思只能靠窗口的光线推移来判断时间，他曾不止一次地向卫兵提出要去面见父王，都被委婉地拒绝了。他被软禁在自己原本的寝宫之中，这是他小时候长大的地方，每一处的摆设都维持着原来的样子，如今看起来既熟悉又陌生。每餐的吃食都由皇家卫队长亲自送到房中，这位高大的卫队长显然是受到了细致的嘱托，仅仅回答必要的问题，其余的一句多余的话都不会说，既不热情也算不上轻慢。

阿不思的胃口一直不佳，今天的晚餐也只是草草地塞了几口，避免不会饿死的程度罢了。浴桶里灌满了温热的洗澡水，阿不思将自己整个身体沉没在水面之下，红色的发丝在水波里漂浮，被水浸泡至发白的皮肤显得更加透明。肺部的空气渐渐被挤压殆尽，窒息感愈来愈强，大脑开始眩晕，阿不思猛然睁开双眼，从浴桶里直起身来，大口大口地呼吸着空气，水花四溅，撒到地砖上一片濡湿。

拿起纯白的布巾匆匆地擦了几下尚且潮湿的发梢，阿不思披上了及膝的米色睡袍。他轻轻地走向床边的斗柜，拾起一条镂空的瓶型项链。他的红发又长长了一些，快将整个雪白的脖子都覆盖住了，他扯开项链的搭扣，想将它扣紧，没想到第一次却失败了。正当他准备再尝试一次的时候，一双手温柔地覆盖到阿不思的手上，帮他将项链扣紧。阿不思完全没有料到背后有人，情急之下，向着来人反手一推，结果身后之人似是早就料到了他的这个动作似的，一把扣住了阿不思的手腕，顺势一扯，从背后将他整个人搂进了怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:高地玫瑰，威塞克斯家族的家徽。


End file.
